


Boyf Bros..... Tree Riends????? Uh...... Be More Evan Hansen

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Boyf Riends and Tree Bros [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bi Bros, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Michael Mell, Hamilton - Freeform, Heathers - Freeform, I'm a nerd, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Kinky boots, Legally Blonde, Like, Like Drug Dealer, M/M, Maybe Sincerely Three I Haven't Decided, Michael & Connor Have The Same Dealer, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Nice Jared Kleinman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Musical References Mentioned, Pining, Pining Michael, Sorry Ev, Tree Bros, and, book of mormon - Freeform, boyf riends - Freeform, rent - Freeform, you guys tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Evan and Jeremy are new step-brothers after Mr. Heere and Heidi got married. It's awkward at first but.... the other is actually pretty cool! They tell each other about their crushes but now..... They won't stop teasing each other!!!Oh Well, just another life with the Bi Bros.





	Boyf Bros..... Tree Riends????? Uh...... Be More Evan Hansen

**Important note!!! In this, it was not Connor who died but one of Evan’s close friends-uh, let’s name him Justin. Evan ended up starting the Justin Project and everything else is still the same except Evan was actually friends with this person, Connor’s still alive and crap and yep. Also, Evan still got close to Connor’s family because Cynthia found it super nice and cute he started this project and wanted to help. So yeah. It’s a better version. No lying or deceiving people XD. Also, Evan never had a crush on Zoe and Jeremy only sees Christine as a friend after the SQUIP incident. OH AND JEREMY STILL DID THE PLAY BECAUSE HE WAS ACTUALLY CONSIDERING IT BEFORE CHRISTINE DID I THE MUSICAL, SO YEAH.**

  
  
  
  


Jeremy sat on the outside stairs, bouncing his leg as he waited. His dad had just gotten re-married and they had just finished packing up their house to go move to a new one. The house they had bought was a two-bedroom house, one bedroom for his dad and his new mom, and one for Jeremy and his new brother.

 

Jeremy had met the kid a few times and from what Jeremy could tell, the kid was just as nervous of a wreck as he was. He was also very into plants and trees, which Jeremy actually found pretty cool. Jeremy and the other boy had met up a few times and all times were good, they hung out a little at the wedding, but they mostly talked to others.

 

But now, Jeremy was going to be living with this kid. Oh, God, this was going to be so strange. 

 

A few other things that Jeremy knew about his new brother is that he was friends with this one kid, Justin, but Justin ended up killing himself for unknown reasons. Because he was friends with him and thought that he shouldn’t be forgotten, he started the Justin Project, which was really cool actually in Jeremy’s opinion.

 

So Jeremy was alright with this, but he was still a lot nervous about having to share a room with this kid. Jeremy did certain…. Things he didn't want anyone knowing. 

 

Also, there were a few more questions floating in his head. Would this kid be okay with his bisexuality? Can he tell this kid about his whole S.Q.U.I.P. scenario? Would this kid tell his parents when, if, he found out about how many drugs he did, or like, things he smoked?

 

JEremy was snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. Heere tapped his shoulder. “Ready kid?” he asked and Jeremy nodded, standing up and walking to his dad’s truck. A moving van was parked behind them and Jeremy watched as someone closed up the back. Jeremy took his seat in the truck and buckled up, biting his nails as hey started driving.

 

“Jeremy, the house is really nice! It’s too floors and there’s a gaming room so you and Michael can still have your date-nights.” Mr. Heere said and Jeremy’s face flushed. “It’s not-we aren’t-” Jeremy started his sentences over and over again and Mr. Heere laughed. “I’m just messing with you, son. The house is also closer to your school so you won’t have to take the bus. You can walk with your new-brother everyday. It’ll give you some bonding time.” 

 

Jeremy nodded. He was glad it was closer and he wouldn’t need to wake up an hour earlier than school started to get on the bus. But he had to walk with the kid so you knows? It could be really awkward.

 

Ten minutes later though, they arrived at the new house. It was big, well, not necessarily, but it was bigger than Jeremy’s old house. “Woah.” Jeremy muttered and he walked to the moving van, taking out all of his boxes and carrying them up one by one to his room.

 

“Where is your wife?” Jeremy asked once he moved all his stuff in, taking note that half the room was already set up with a bed, nightstand and bookshelf, a few more boxes against the wall.

 

“She’s your mother now, and she is getting her son a treat or something.” Mr. Heere answered, carrying Jeremy’s bed box upstairs. “Okay.” Jeremy mumbled and started to unpack all the stuff he needed. 

 

~~~Time skip because it started getting boring and i want you guys to like it XD~~~

 

Once Jeremy was done with getting his bed set up and his nightstand and he t.v. set, he flopped onto his unmade bed. Jeremy was debating between setting up personal stuff because he was afraid of what the other kid would think. 

 

Suddenly, he heard his dad cheer and greet someone excitedly and Jeremy sat up quickly, realizing it was probably his step-mom and step-brother. “In the room.” Jeremy heard his dad’s muffled voice say and he heard someone walking up the stairs.

 

_ Oh God, oh God, this is happening now, all too soon. What should he say?!?!? _ Jeremy shook his head when the door opened hesitantly and his step-brother walked in.

 

“Heeeeey, Evan.” Jeremy said awkwardly to the other boy, who waved at him. “Hi.” Evan said timidly, twirling his thumbs and Jeremy noticed he was as nervous as him.

 

“So, we’re brothers now.” Jeremy said and Evan nodded, still in the doorway. “Uh, yeah.” Jeremy felt his face heat up with embarrassment and he stood up, getting out his bed covers to at least occupy him with something. He started setting up his bed and he heard Evan walking around behind him. “You like Star Wars?” Evan asked, looking at Jeremy’s C3PO and R2-D2 blankets and sheets.

 

Jeremy let out an awkward laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I’m kind of a geek.” he mumbled and Evan smiled, reaching into one of his own boxes and pulling out a book. “I like trees.” Evan said and then his face flushed. “Wh-which a lot of pe-people think is weird bu-but uh, I really, uh, really like them and I think it’s cool… so, uhm.” Evan looked at his knees and Jeremy smiled a little.

 

“What do you know about trees?” Jeremy asked, sitting on his made bed and Evan looked up, smiling brightly. “Well, I know every type of tree in existence, and how to tell how old they are, which is the tallest tree in the world, which is the oldest, how to tell the difference between trees.” Evan bragged and Jeremy smiled.

 

“That’s cool! What’s your favorite type of tree?” Jeremy asked, trying to get to know the other by, or at least, make sure Evan didn't hate him. “My favorite tree is the Betula tree, or more commonly known as the Birch tree.” Evan said they his ears turned red.

 

“But uh, you probably don't want me going on and on about trees, do you?” Evan said, setting his book down. Jeremy shook his head. “No, dude, I wanna get to know you more! Is there anything else you're into besides trees?” Jeremy asked and Evan shifted on his bed. “Uh, I like climbing trees, I like to go apple picking, uh, I don't really watch a lot of T.V. but one of my favorite shows is Voltron. Uh, both the original and the new one.” Evan said and Jeremy’s face lit up.

 

“My favorite paladin is Lance.” Jeremy said and Evan smiled. “He’s been getting so much angst lately!!!! Just let him be happy!!!” Evan said and Jeremy laughed. “Let him be with Keith!” Jeremy added before he realized what head said, but all and Evan did was nod. 

 

The two fell silent for a moment until Jeremy noticed Evan’s cast. He nodded at it with his head. “Who’s Connor?” Jeremy asked and Evan’s face flushed. “Uh-h, he-he’s just a fri-friend and he, uh, he’s re-really cool.” Evan said, stumbling and stuttering over his words, face flushing and Jeremy smiled.

 

“Does someone have a crush?” Jeremy asked, hoping he did so Jeremy could come out. Evan rubbed at his arm just above his cast and gave a small nod. “Uh… yeah…” Evan mumbled and Jeremy smiled, standing up and pulling out his small Bi-Pride flag. “I’m bi!” Jeremy stated, holding out the small flag on the stick.

 

Evan’s face lit up and he grinned, reaching into one of his own boxes and pulling out an almost blanket large bi-pride flag and Jeremy smiled. “Bi-Bros.” Jeremy said and Evan laughed a little as Jeremy sat down. 

 

“So, you're older than me.” Jeremy said, smiling as he taped his stick flag to his bed post. Evan nodded and stood up, flag in his hands as he searched for thumbtacks. “I, uh, guess, yeah. It’s my senior year. I-I’m not really all that cool or-or anything and uh, so-sorry if you wanted a, uhm, a cool, older, brother or-or something.” Evan stammered, hanging his flag up on the wall next to his bed.

 

Jeremy grinned. “Well, as my best friend says, ‘Guys like us are cool in college.’” Jeremy stated and Evan turned. “I-I guess that’s kinda true.” Evan murmured and looked at Jeremy. “Is this the friend that is gonna be playing video games with you? Mom said that you two might be hanging out a lot.” Evan asked and Jeremy nodded.

 

“Yep! His name’s Michael and he’s like, the coolest dude in the world. A while back I had a crush on my friend Christine and he helped me to date her. But we soon realized that we don’t see each other like that. She’s still really cool though, she stars in the musicals and everything.” Jeremy bragged and Evan nodded.

 

“Canigula? Right? Yeah, uh, one of my, well, not really  _ my _ friend, he’s more of my, uh, sorta-friend’s, friend. Uhm, wait. Okay, lemme start over.” Evan said, face red from embarrassment and Jeremy nodded at the anxious boy as Evan took a slow, deep breath. 

 

“Okay, My family friend, Jared’s, friend, Rich, knows Christine.” Evan said and fist pumped the air once he finished without confusion.

 

“Rich, Rich Goranski? Other Bi guy in our school?” Jeremy asked and Evan nodded. “Dude, he’s my friend!! He’s got burn marks on his arm, right?” Jeremy asked and Evan nodded once more. Soon the two were talking about their friends, and their friends friends and how they were somewhat in the same distant friend group.

 

Heidi walked in and smiled as she caught the two on the floor, looking through Evan’s books and a few of Jeremy’s favorite video games on the floor. “Hey, boys, time for dinner.” she said and Jeremy looked up. “Wait, what?” he asked a little confused and she laughed a little. “I made roasted chicken with mashed potatoes.” Heidi said and Jeremy stood up, along with Evan.

 

“Wait, you  _ made _ food?” he asks happily and Heidi giggled. “Yes, I made food, c’mon down while it’s still hot.” Heidi said and Jeremy nodded as she left. He put his stuff away and with Evan, made his way down the stairs. “You act like you’ve never had homemade food before.” Evan said jokingly.

 

“I haven’t, I lived off of ordered pizza and whatever Michael had at his house.” Jeremy said and Evan looks at him. “Wait, you, you really never had home made food?” Evan dead pans and Jeremy nods. “I mean, I learned to cook pasta and stuff but, never like, a meal.” Jeremy says a little shyly and Evan smiles.

 

“Dude, my mom makes amazing food.” Evan says and they center the kitchen. “Well thank you, honey.” Heidi says as the two center and Evan beams, sitting at the table. “No prob.” he said as a plate was placed in front of them.

 

Jeremy sat down next to Evan and smiled when a plate was put down in front of him. “Thank you Hei-uh, Mom.” Jeremy corrected and Heidi smiled, taking her own seat at the circle table.

 

Mr. Heere sat down and smiled as he ate a forkful of the mashed potatoes. “These are wonderful Heidi.” JEremy’s father said and kissed Heidi’s cheek. Jeremy and Evan wrinkled their noses and made a face at each other, making Mr. Heere and Heidi laugh.

 

Soon the four of them finished their dinner, Jeremy thanking Heidi many, many times, and then the two teenagers went back to their room.

 

This time though, they didn't talk. Evan sat on his bed with one of his books and Jeremy turned on his phone, flopping onto his bed and texting someone. Evan watched Jeremy smile and giggle at his phone and, of course, became curious.

 

“Who’s that?” Evan asked and Jeremy looked at him, still beaming. “Oh, it’s Michael. He’s gonna come over to hang out tomorrow.” Jeremy said and Evan smirked. “Is this the Michael you keep talking about? ‘Player 1’, ‘Favorite Person,’ ‘Bestest Friend’, ‘Dream Boy,’?” Evan teased and Jeremy’s face flushed.

 

“I never said that last one!” Jeremy yelled and Evan laughed. “Uh-huh, Jeremy, you’ve got it baaaad.” Evan sings and Jeremy holds his phone up to his mouth. “Maybe, I dunno what you're talking about?” JEremy said, but it came out like a question. 

 

“Suuuure.” Evan teased, looking at one of Jeremy’s closed boxxes. “Do you have any pictures of him?” Evan asked and Jeremy bit his lip. “Maybe.” Jeremy said and Evan clapped his hands. “Can you show me?” Evan asked excitedly. “I-I’ll show you pictures of, uh, of Connor.” Evan added and Jeremy smiled. “Deal.” Jeremy claimed, standing up and walking to one of the boxes, pulling out a red bookbag that was full and setting it to the side. Evan raised an eyebrow at it, looking at the word written on it.

 

“‘Boyf’, what does that even mean?” Evan asked and Jeremy laughed. “Rich wrote it, he wrote on Michael’s ‘Riends’.” Jeremy said, ears red and Evan almost cooed, though he knew the younger boy would yell. Evan grabbed out a small scrap book and sat back on his bed, Jeremy bringing over his phone and laptop, sitting next to Evan.

 

Evan opened the scrapbook and showed Jeremy a few pictures. “That’s me with him when we went to the orchard.” Evan said, pointing at a long haired male. Jeremy smiled and nodded. “Looks cool.” Jeremy said as Evan continued flipping through.

 

Jeremy smiled as he saw one picture that was very clearly not taken by Evan. Evan was smiling brightly at the photo-taker and the sun was shining in the back, making Evan’s freckles stand out. There was a caption under the picture, obviously not written by Evan, for it was sloppier than the other neat handwriting on the others.

 

**“Someone Brighter Than The Sun-C.M.”**

 

Jeremy could only guess that it was Connor who wrote it and when Evan closed the book, said freckled boy was smiling softly, before he grinned at Jeremy.

 

“Now show me what Michael looks like!” Evan demanded and Jeremy laughed as he opened his laptop, going to his saved folder and opening it. 

 

He clicked on one picture to make it full sized and Evan smiled as a picture of him and Michael on beanbags popped up. The file was titled “ **Guys Like Us Are Lamer In College.** ” “He looks like a really cool dude.” Evan commented and Jeremy nodded. “He is.” Jeremy said and clicked the next pic.

 

This one was of just Michael, but he was wearing a shirt that said “Creeps” on it and the file name was labeled “ **One Loser, Chilling in a Bathtub”** and the date marked November 1st, 1:09.

 

In the pic though, Michael was crying and flipping off the camera, which made Evan raise an eyebrow. Jeremy turned to explain.

 

“A while back, there was a whole, fiasco going on and...it’s kinda hard to explain. Some stuff happened and I left Michael alone at a Halloween party. He sent me this. But, we made up afterwards and, well, I keep this as a reminder that, I shouldn’t abandon precious things ever again. Michael told me to delete it, but I didn't.” Jeremy clicked next and Evan looked. 

 

“Is that a hospital?” Evan asked. Jeremy nodded as he looked at the picture. The picture was a selfie that Jeremy had taken, him laying down on a hospital bed, Michael was in the picture next to Jeremy, smiling and holding up a bottle of Mountain Dew Red, labeled “ **My Savior!** ”. Evan smiled. “Wasn’t that discontinued in the 1990’s?” Evan aked and Jeremy laughed.

 

“Yeah. But Michael’s just that cool. And the hospital thing, I’ll… explain later.” Jeremy decided and Evan nodded as Jeremy continued surfing through pictures. Most of them were both Jeremy and Michael, playing game or being dorks, which Evan smiled at.

 

“You two seem really close.” Evan said and Jeremy smiled. “I like to think so.” Jeremy commented when Mr. Heere walked in. “Okay by boys, lights out.” he said and they nodded, Jeremy getting off of Evan’s bed.

 

~~~~

 

Jeremy woke up, covers messy like they always were, hair a mess. Evan was already up, clothes on and everything. Jeremy laughed a little as he sat up and Evan smiled. “You’re up!” he said and jeremy nodded, grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom.

 

Once he was all changed, he entered his room, grabbing his bag. “Uh, should we go?” Jeremy asked hesitantly and Evan nodded, standing up and putting his book in his bag. Evan carefully put his bag over his shoulders, avoiding his broken arm.

 

“Let’s go.” Evan said and they walked out, grabbing a quick breakfast bar and waving goodbye to Heidi. 

 

“So, are you in the play?” Evan asked. It was almost the end of November and the winter musical was going to be public December third. Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, I got a lead role.” Jeremy said and Evan laughed. “That’s great dude. Ah, we gotta stop here for Jared.” Evan said and Jeremy nodded. 

 

They waited at the corner of the street when a slightly short boy with glasses came running up. “Yo! Evan, thanks for waiting!” Jared yelled and Evan nodded. “Always.” he says and he turned to Jeremy. “Uh, this is Jared. Jared, this is Jeremy. My step-brother.” Evan introduced and Jared waved at him.

 

“Oh, My gaydar’s going off.” Jared said and stuck out his arm. “Boop….boop...boop,” Jared slowly pointed his arm at Jeremy. “Boop.. boop, Boopboopboopboop.” Jared started yelling and Jeremy laughed nervously. “I-I’m bi.” Jeremy corrected and Jared shrugged. “But I can tell you currently have a guy crush.” Jared claimed. 

 

“How’d you-” “I people watch.” Jared claimed as the three of them started walking again. “O-oh.” Jeremy said. “You’re Jeremy Heere, right? You hang with the ‘It’ crowd, right?” Jared asked.

 

“‘It’ crowd?” Jeremy asked and Jared nodded. “The uhm, popular kids. Who got ‘it’.” Jared claimed and Evan raised an eyebrow along with Jeremy. “Got what?” Jeremy asked and Jared moved his hands around in the air. “It!” Jared yelled and the two step-brothers laughed.

 

“Uh, do you mean like, Chloe and Brooke?” Jeremy asked and Jared pointed at him, walking backwards as he talked with him. “Yeah, those two.” Jared claimed. “You’re kinda popular and stuff, Uh, Jaime or something talks about you a lot along with Jake and Rich.” Jared stated and Jeremy nodded, figuring Jared meant Jenna before.

 

They slowly arrived at the school and Jared waved at someone, saying goodbye to Evan and Jeremy. “Player 1….” Evan heard someone mumbled behind him, the voice getting louder. “Sneak attack!” a red flurry of someone jumped on top of Jeremy and the two fell to the ground.

 

Evan took a step back and looked at the two, recognizing the person as Michael. “Michael! Dude, warning next time!” Jeremy said, laughing as he sat up. Michael laughed and pulled Jeremy up to a standing position, finally noticing Evan. “Oh, uh, hey dude.” Michael said awkwardly.

 

“You’re Michael.” Evan stated and almost slapped himself. Michael grinned. “That’s my name, don't wear it out.” he said and laughed. Evan gave Jeremy a knowing look and Jeremy blushed. “I’m Evan, Jeremy’s step-brother.” Evan said, smiling at Michael.

 

Michael slung his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, bringing the taller boy down to his height. “You better be nice to Jere then. He’s my best friend so you better be a good older brother.” Michael said and Evan laughed nervously. “I can be a ‘good’ older brother. Maybe not cool, but I will be good.” Evan promised and Michael smiled.

 

“You better be.” Michael said and the school bell rung. Jeremy waved at Evan as he and Michael walked over to Rich and Jake. Evan watched the younger boys walk away and walked over to where Alana was reading a book.

 

“The bell rung.” Evan commented and she jumped a little, her hair bouncing around his shoulder. “What?” she asked, alarmed. “The bell rung.” Evan repeated and Alana’s eyes widened as she pushed her glasses up her nose, shoving her books into her bag. “Oh shoot! Thanks Ev.” She mumbled and went running for her classroom. Evan laughed at his kinda-friend and walked to his class too, sitting down in his seat.

 

~~~~

 

The day passed by, life going on as it normally did for Jeremy and Evan, though they did wave to each other often. When school ended, Evan stayed after so he could help sort out a few things for the Justin Project with Jared and Alan, Connor staying after just to hang with them.

 

Jeremy stayed after for drama rehearsal, Michael staying to help with tech stuff. 

 

Right now, Jeremy and Chloe were going over their lines as Michael shifted lighting around on the stage, grinning as he watched his best friend almost switch right over to his character.

 

“ \--mage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of-” Chloe started coughing halfway through her lines and Brooke ran over, handing her a water bottle. 

 

“Are you alright?” Mr. Reyes asked and Chloe nodded as she drank her water bottle. “Yeah I’m fine,” she insisted in a hoarse voice and Jeremy frowned a bit. “Are you sure?” He asked and she ignored him, breathing in and getting back into character.

 

Jeremy and Chloe finished ‘Congratulations’, no more coughs from Chloe and they moved onto the next song, trying to get down the dance moves for ‘Schuyler Sisters’.

 

“No, Christine, you’re on Chloe’s right, Brooke, you’re on her left.” Mr. Reyes instructed and Christine and Brooke switched places.

 

“Okay, start over again!” He called out and Michael restarted the music. Rich sauntered across the stage, singing along to Aaron Burr’s lines as Brooke, Chloe, and Christine danced to the beat of the music. Jeremy walked over to Michael, watching as he moved the lighting to follow Rich.

 

“That’s so cool,” Jeremy mumbled and Michael threw a wide grin at him over his shoulder. “Right? It’s so fun!” Michael said before pressing a button that made the lighting change to a dark red as it followed Chloe. 

 

“I’m glad you joined this year, it would’ve been soooooo boring without you,” Jeremy said as he leaned against a stool that was going unused. “I don't think that’s necessarily true,” Michael said, eyes locked onto the stage. “You’re pretty friendly with all the others, and Christine’s your friend too.” 

 

Jeremy shrugged, looking at Michael. “Yeah, but like, you’re my best friend,” Jeremy stated, missing the way Michael’s face lit up red. Michael just chuckled, focusing on the stage as he made the lights follow the girl’s on stage.

 

“Back at’cha.” Michael murmured.

 

~~

 

“We would need a mass audience along with at least a few new reporter.” Alana said, looking through her notebook. Evan gulped. “News reporters?” Evan asked and Connor looked at him as he leaned back in his chair. Alana nodded.

 

“Yes, of course! We need as much representation possible if we really want to excel our goal of getting your’s and Justin’s message out there! We want Justin to be remembered, do we not?” Alana asked, looking at the three other boys and Zoey in the room.

 

Evan scratched his arm above his cast, shoulders drawn up a bit. “I-I mean, yeah, I want people to hear Justin’s message and for them to understand that they aren’t alone but,” Evan paused, ears red when he realized all his friend’s eyes were on him. 

 

“He doesn't really like crowds,” Connor finished for him. Alana sighed out. “Well, Evan, I really wish you would speak and represent for us, since this was originally your idea. But if you do not wish to be in front of that many people, we could make your speech a pre-recorded message in front of a camera and show it when we are discussing what the Justin Project is. That way you still get to speak, but not in front of people.” Alana finished her short speech to the group, pushing her glasses up with the end of her pen.

 

“Ye-yeah,” Evan said, shoulders falling down, relaxed. “I guess that works.” Alana smiled, shutting her notebook closed with a loud slam. “Great! We’re done for today!” She stood up and walked out of the room, Zoe following close behind.

 

“Hear that, Acorn?” Jared said, lightly punching Evan’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be famous!” Jared said and did jazz hands. “Everyone’s gonna know who you are.” 

 

Evan subconsciously curled into himself on his chair. “Everyone?” he asked, voice a few octaves higher and Connor flipped jared off. “Leave Ev’ alone.” Connor said and Jared stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Sure,  _ Loverboy _ .” Jared replied tauntingly and Connor was suddenly standing, chair having been kicked out of the way as Connor made a quick reach for Jared, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up so Connor could look him in the face.

 

“Shut. The Fuck. Up.” Connor said threateningly and Jared just smirked at Connor as Evan stood up, placing his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Connor, put him down, please.” Connor glared at Jared for a second longer before releasing him and turning to Evan.

 

“Sorry,” Connor mumbled and Evan smiled. “Apology accepted.” Evan replied and Jared stood up. “Why’re you apologizing to him! You’re the one who grabbed  _ me! _ ” Jared said and grinned. “I mean, it’s not like I said anything offensive,  _ Loverboy~ _ ” Jared said and took off running out of the classroom as Connor turned to chase him.

 

“Connor, stop,” Evan said, grabbing the other’s arm. Connor looked down at him and frowned. “Fine, whatever.” Connor mumbled as the two walked out of the classroom and made way towards the auditorium. 

 

Evan promised Jeremy that he’d meet up with him after he finished with his own stuff. Jeremy still needed a little help finding his way home.

 

“Why don't you like Jared calling you ‘Loverboy’?” Evan asked, side-eyeing Connor. “Cause I got a stupid crush on someone,” Connor answered simply and Evan frowned a bit, facing forwards now.

 

“Oh,” Evan mumbled a bit and Connor looked at him, eyebrow raised. “I, uh, mean, who is it?” Evan asked, trying to not sound as dejected as he felt. Connor shrugged. “Someone.” Was the only answer Evan got.

 

Evan bit his lip and nodded as awkward silence surrounded them. When they got to the auditorium, Evan pushed open the doors, wincing as they creaked and everyone turned to them.

 

Evan snuck to the back and sat down in one of the seats, sinking down so he could peep ver the chair in front of him and Connor sat next to him.

 

Evan squinted at the stage as he watched Jeremy and a few others acting on stage. They were re-doing the first song.

 

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore,” A short guy sang out and Evan almost winced when the other said the “w-word”, making Connor laugh next to him. “...Grown up to be a hero and a scholar?” 

 

Another, really tall boy stepped on, singing too but with a smirk. “The ten-dollar founding father without a father,” The boy sang and this continued on, with new boys coming out onto stage, singing in turn until Jeremy came on.

 

“Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton,” Jeremy sang and Evan was, no offense Jeremy, actually surprised when the boy sang amazingly good. Especially since most of the others on stage didn't sing very well in Evan’s opinion.

 

After they had finished the song and the lights dimmed, everyone was dismissed and Jeremy started talking to a few other kids, smiling and jumping around.

 

“Uh, will you come with me-” Evan started but Connor stood up, nodding as he started to walk towards the stage and Evan scurried after him. 

 

“Yo,” Connor said, looking up at the people on stage as everyone turned to him. Evan ran up next to him and looked up slowly. “Uh, Jeremy do-uh, do you wanna go now?” Evan asked nervously, scratching above his cast again. 

 

Jeremy nodded and finished his conversation quickly before hopping down, ignoring his friends curious looks at Evan.

 

“You’re Connor, right?” Jeremy asked immediately and Evan’s face flushed as Connor looked at Evan, confused. “Uh, yeah, why?” Connor asked and Jeremy shrugged. “No reason,” He said as they started walking. “I gotta go get Michael, be right back.” Jeremy said before he sprinted off in the opposite direction.

 

Why did he ask who I was? How’d he know?” Connor asked, his own anxiety obviously eating at him from the inside. “It’s-uh, ‘cause, you know. Th-the, my cast, you signed it and he asked who yu were. And I-uh, I showed him a few pic-pictures.” Evan stuttered and Connor visibly relaxed.

 

“OKay,” he replied and Jeremy came running up to them, dragging someone else behind him. When Jeremy met up with them, Connor waved at Michael. “Hey dude,” Connor said simply and Michael smiled.

 

“‘Sup Connor!” Michael said as the small group started to walk again and Evan and Jeremy looked at the two with surprise. “How do you two know each others?” Jeremy asked as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder that seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

 

“Same dealer,” Connor answered and Jeremy nodded while Evan raised an eyebrow. “Caaaar dealer?” Evan asked slowly and Connor smirked down at him. “Nope,” he said with a smile, popping the p.

 

“Right, thought so,” Evan mumbled and Connor just laughed a bit. “Aw, c’mon Ev’, ‘S not that bad or anything,” Connor said light-heartedly. “You’re destroying your brain and your lungs Connor!” Evan shrieked and Connor laughed along with Jeremy and Michael.

 

“You need to stop smoking drugs!” Evan said. Jeremy snorted. “Did you just saying ‘smoking drugs’?” Jeremy asked and Evan’s face flushed. “Yeah,” he mumbled and the other three laughed a bit.

 

“Okay, first of all, it’s called weed.” Michael said and Evan’s eyes widened. “You guys shouldn’t do those things!” he whined and Jeremy waved his hands. “Let’s just stop talking about this.” He claimed and Evan nodded.

 

“So, anyone seen The Dragon Prince?” Michael asked nonchalantly. “Evan started waving his hands around. “NO!!!! I haven’t seen it yet I don't want spoilers!!!” (A/N seriously if someone puts spoiler I will fight you i haven’t gotten the opportunity to watch it yet *Glares*) Evan shouted.

 

Michael laughed and stretched his arms up. “Fine I won’t spoil for you,”Michael said then turned to JEremy. “But Callum is so co-” Jeremy slammed his hand over Michael’s mouth, glaring at his friend as Michael started to laugh.

 

The group continued walking, talking about random things and Connor eventually left them, walking to his own house slowly as he pulled up his hood.

 

The moment Connor had left, Michael turned to Evan with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. “So, Connor, huh?” He asked and Evan’s face flushed red as he buried his face in his hands. “Am I that obvious?” He whined and Jeremy chuckled at him.

 

“No, I can just tell sometimes. I have no social life whatsoever so I people watch.” Michael claimed and Evan groaned. “You and Jared both.” Evan whined and Michael laughed as the all walked into the Hansen house. Michael let out a low whistle as he walked in.

 

“Right?” Jeremy simply answered and they both dropped their bags in the coat closet. “We’re gonna go play some games now,” Jeremy said to Evan, who nodded as he surrounded himself with homework. “Okay,” Evan said absentmindedly as he took out papers.

 

**AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THINGS SO END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT, UPDATES MAY BE A BIT SLOW, MAY NOT BE. I'M WRITING A KLANCE STORY CALLED 'THE TUTOR' SO CHECK THAT OUT, IF YOU GUYS WANT SINCERELY THREE (JARED X CONNOR X EVAN) PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I'M HAVING AN ENTERNAL DEBATE ABOUT IT
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @L-The-Art-Nerd or DM me on Instagram or look at my bad fanart, @L_The_Art_Nerd
> 
> Well-up, see you guys next chapter!!!!  
> ~L


End file.
